fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium 2/Eps.4
}} Hooly: so teardrop wun, arnt we suppossed to eet lunch nao? Nutz: What the heck, Hooly! Stop talking like that! David: Yeah, Hooly, that is really annoying! Nutz: Wait, David, you aren't on our team! Go away! -David, Nutz, and Hooly continue arguing- -Door opens, and Malcolm walks in- Malcolm: Hey, people. Lunch is ready. Now go eat. And David, you get out of here. This is the Red Team's room. Nutz: Then why are you in here, Malcolm? Malcolm: I'm the boss. I can do whatever I want. Valdrik: Whatever. Why don't you idiots all shut up so we can eat! -cut to Blue Team- Meta-Form: I can't believe I lost. Now we can't eat, and I bet everyone hates me! Aingeru: It's okay, Meta-Form! You tried your best. Spaghetti: Yeah, don't worry about it! I still like you! Douglas: Hmph. I just wanna get outta here! Pete: OhmygoshI'msoHUUUUUUUNGRY! Chen: Yeah, I'm starving... Waddles: Hah. GOOD! I hope you DIE of starvation, huuuman. David: Shut up, Waddles! Mason: Hey, Dennis, don't you just hate that stupid penguin? Dennis: Whuh? Mason: *sigh* Nevermind... -Malcolm walks in- Malcolm: Hey folks, I've got good news and bad news~! David: Lets get this over with... what is it? Malcolm: The good news is, the Red Team didn't eat all the lunch. Mason: And the bad news...? Malcolm: There's only enough lunch left for one person. David: Aw, seriously? Malcolm: Yep. So lets cram in another contest for today's episode. Follow me... -walks outside, and stops at a bridge on the cliff- Malcolm: Whoever manages to cross this bridge first wins! Sixty: This will be easy! Malcolm: Oh, and Meta-Form, since you made your team lose, you're disqualified. Now, go! Aingeru: (to David) Let's work together! We can split the lunch! David: Yeah! I bet one of us will win! Waddles: DIE, HUMAN! - pushes David - David: What..? No! - falls - Hooly: woa dat was rlly mean of yu. -throws a rock at Waddles- Roxanne: Whatev's. This is like, totally not worth it. I'm not even hungry. - starts to walk away - Waddles: DEATH TO HUMANITY! - pushes Roxanne - Aingeru: Phew... Almost there... This bridge is huge... Ella: Hey there, want some help? Aingeru: Why would you help me? Don't you want lunch? Ella: Sure, but we're a team. We gotta stick together. Everyone but us seems to have forgotten this. It's just lunch, we don't need to fight. Now, take these! - makes a pair of rollerskates out of metal - Pete: That's cheatin'! - trips Ella and Aingeru, causing them to fall off the bridge- Waddles: - slides on his belly to catch up with Pete - Pete: You're really annoying, penguin! - kicks Waddles off the bridge and dashes to the finish - Malcolm: Finally! Took ya long enough. Well, at least that wasn't too boring. Alright, Pete, you get lunch. ---- After lunch... ---- Mason: So, what's the competition? Malcolm: There's a cave on the other side of the bridge. Go explore it. Whoever finds something valuable in there first wins. Anything of interest that is found must be given to me so I can sell it and get rich. Hooly: woa dis sounds fun Tucker: Yeah. Bro, I am always down with spelunkin'. Sixty: This will be easy! Malcolm: If you say so, Sixty... Now, go on! Find me some treasure! ----- Hooly: so tukker dont u think we shuld work togetter? Tucker: Um... Sure! Let's try to go as deep into the cave as we can - I bet that's where we'll find the best treasure! - Tucker and Hooly begin climbing down the rocks, descending deeper into the cave. - Hooly: this seems dangerrus... Tucker: Yeah, but if we don't find treasure, we'll get eliminated! And if we get eliminated, we'll get kicked out of the mansion! And if we get kicked out of the mansion, who knows where we'll have to stay until the season ends? Hooly: ok Tucker: Hey, I think I see something down there! - points at an opening in the wall - Hooly: looks like a dragka Tucker: What the heck is a dragka? Hooly: isnt pete a dragka Tucker: How would I know tha... -gets hit by a blast of fire- Hooly: o crap -runs- ---- David: So, Aingeru, where should we start searching? Aingeru: I bet if we start mining, we can find treasure the fastest! David: Alright. But where're we gonna get a pickaxe? Ella: Lemme see that sword of yours. -transforms the Chaos Blade into a Pickaxe- Aingeru: Well, this should work. I'll get mining! You two make sure nobody tries to sneak up on us. - a few minutes later...- Aingeru: I can see something through a crack in the wall... It looks like we've run into another tunnel! And John's inside it! David: Lets block off his path! Aingeru: Sounds good! - hits a boulder with his pickaxe, causing it to roll into John's path - Ella: Uh-oh... - Both tunnels begin to collapse- ---- Hooly: hi nuts Nutz: What're you doing here? I thought you went through another path with Tucker! Hooly: pete shot him with a fiurball Nutz: What? Really? Is he okay? Hooly: dunno. sadface. Nutz: Grr... Hey, what's that? - hears a distant rumbling - Hooly: somethins stirring Nutz: What? You don't make any sense! ---- --cave shakes and a gem is knocked loose from the ceiling-- Mason: Oh hey what's this? -picks up gem - Sixty: Dude, this is obviously some kind of trick. There's no way a ruby is just gonna be lying around on the floor! Mason: Why not? Let's go show it to Mal, and we can get outta this stupid place. Sixty: Eh, fine... I suppose we've got nothing to lose. Pete: Not so fast. I'm going to win this mansion, and I'll do whatever it takes. Now hand over that ruby and I won't have to burn you up. Mason: Dude, #$^@ off. Pete: Look, Mason, I’ve had enough of this! I can’t take this place anymore! Mason: You’ve only been here one day. Pete: And I’ve already had enough… it’ll only get worse! Mason: No. This diamond belongs to us! Me and Sixty Earned it! We’ll fight you if we have to! Sixty: Wait, we will? I’m not so sure… -cave shakes again - Pete: The cave is collapsing, $*%@it! Hand over that ruby and we can get out of here! -rocks begin to fall, and screen fades to black – ---- Chilli: LA DA DA IMMA FIND SOME GOLD -cave shakes- Chilli: WoOoAaH! EARTHQUAAAAAAKE! – runs in circles, panicking- ???: Calm down – We’re gonna get outta here. Chilli: AUGH A GHOST! WHERE ARE YOU, GHOST!? ???: -sigh- I’m not a ghost. You can’t see me because we’re in a pitch-black cave, not because I’m invisible. Chilli: Oh. Who are you? ???: I can’t tell you that. But I’m a friend. I’m going to hold my hand out to you – grab on, and I’ll guide you out! ----- ???: Leila! Leila: Huh, wha..? Who is it? ???: We’ve got to get out of here! The cave is collapsing! -Leila begins searching for a way out, but is knocked unconscious by a falling rock– ???: Fine… I’ll get you out myself… It gets tiring, you know, dragging contestants all the way out of this cave.. *grumbling continues* ---- -Red team is gathered in Teardrop’s room – Teardrop: Alright, folks… It seems that our little spelunking trip went bad. Malcolm said he found us all by the entrance. Everyone on our team is unharmed, it seems, except for Hooly and John… Poor little squid must’ve collapsed from exhaustion before he could reach the exit. As for John, I have no idea what happened, but he had it coming to him. Nutz: Wah! Are they okay!? Teardrop: Okay? No, but they’re alive. They're recuperating in the medical wing. Zak: We have a medical wing? Leila: I bet John won’t be competing for a while. Does that mean we can get someone to replace him? Zak: Leila! What about Hooly?! Leila: Oh um… I-I like Hooly. Let’s not replace him. Teardrop: Wow. Real subtle, Leila… Ah well. I don’t think any of us really liked John to begin with. I suppose you’re right, we will need a replacement. Malcolm: Yes! Yes you will! Nutz: Gah! How did you get here?! Malcolm: We’ll need you viewers to vote on this! Who will be the replacement? Who should be eliminated from the losing team, Blue? Cast your votes in the comments below or on the main page! 'And more, coming up! Category:Fandemonium Category:Episodes